Blast From the Future
by RHatch89
Summary: What happens when another member of the Halliwell family travels back to save Wyatt?


~2026~

He stood in the attic of the museum that was once the home of generations of his family. Now it was nothing more than a tawdry show of what was once a great life filled with love,family, magic, and the occasional demon hunt. It pained him greatly that the cause of the world's suffering was his best friend, his cousin. The Resistance was floundering, and he knew in his heart that the only way he could help was to go back and help fix whatever started this whole mess to begin with.

"Okay you can do this. All you have to do is summon the book, and then create a eensy-weensy time portal. No big. If Chris can do it twice, you can do it once," he said trying to calm himself, as he pulled out the slip of paper that held the words that would allow him to summon his family's heritage.

"I call upon the Ancient Power

To help us in this darkest hour.

Let the Book return to this place.

Claim refuge in it's rightful space."

As he expected, the legendary Book of Shadows seemingly fell from the sky, and returned to it's home on the wooden lectern. Having already drawn the triquetra on the wall, he flipped through the book and found the time-travel spell that Wyatt replicated after Chris tore the last one from the book when he escaped to the past again. Once, he found the page, he began the chant.

"Hear these words.

Hear the rhyme.

Heed the hope with in my mind.

Send me back to where I'll find.

What I wish in place and time."

The air began to heat and whirl around him as the chalk drawing took on the form of a blue portal. He was just about to leave the desolate wasteland that had become home, when he felt a presence he hadn't felt in a while.

"Of all the ones that had betrayed me, you are the one that hurts the most," said the blonde man, as he stepped into the light of the attic.

"I would have thought that Chris's betrayal would have stung more, Wyatt," said the dark-haired man, calmly.

"Of course, having my own brother side against me hurt, but you were supposed to be my best friend, and when I need a close confidant, you are no where to be found," yelled Wyatt, his anger radiating off him in waves. The dark-haired man could feel his cousin's rage, marred with sadness and regret.

"I am sorry that I couldn't be there for you, Wyatt, but you must know that you have gone about things the wrong way. You took everything that our family ever believed in and twisted it to fit your own ideals of how power is the only thing that matters, and that good and evil have no place in your world," said the younger man.

"Poor naïve Alexander. Are you honestly telling me that you still believe in the drivel about good and evil that our mothers used to talk about?" asked Wyatt, in a rather condescending manner.

"Wyatt, whatever has turned you will be fixed by the time Chris and I return from the past, and hopefully then, we can be the close friends that we once were," said Alex, as he took another step towards the portal.

You didn't honestly think I'd let you leave did you? Alex, I need you on my side, and if I have to torture you to get you to see reason, I will," said Wyatt, as he powered up an energy ball in the palm of his hand.

"I'm going Wy, and there is not a damn thing you can do to stop me" said Alex, as he made an inhuman leap into the portal, just as the energy ball Wyatt threw struck his back.

~2003~

The blue portal opened up, taking everybody in the attic by surprise, as the injured man landed on the floor roughly.

"Alex!" shouted the brown-haired man, who immediately rushed to his side.

"What happened to him?" asked the eldest of the three women, present.

"Wyatt...," he was all he manged to say before he passed out.

"Do you think Wyatt did this to him?" asked the middle Halliwell sister, Phoebe.

"I wouldn't put it past him," said Chris, as four sets of eyes glared at him, while he continued to wait for Leo to heal his fallen cousin.

"When, he wakes up we'll get the full story," said Piper.


End file.
